Der erste Tag
by YuryJulian
Summary: Aller Anfang ist schwer, aber Hitsugaya schlägt sich souverän an seinem ersten Tag als neuer Captain der zehnten Division.


_Disclaimer: Es gehört alles nicht mir und Geld hab ich auch keines bekommen! _

_Anm: Eigentlich hat meine Sista eine Challenge gewollt in der es um den ersten Tag von Hitsu in der Academy ging. Das hier ist jetzt nicht das, was sie wollte, aber ich hoffe auf ihren guten Willen, dann kann ich das aus meiner Liste löschen. Um das vorweg zu nehmen, die Story hat Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. _

**Der erste Tag **

Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen wartete Matsumoto, Vizecaptain der zehnten Division der Soul Society, vor dem Hauptgebäude auf die Ankunft eines neuen Divisionsmitgliedes. Gähnend hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Warum musste unbedingt auch einer von den Captains diese Begrüßung übernehmen, wenn ein neues Mitglied zugeteilt wurde? Es würde doch reichen, wenn sie einen aus ihrer Truppe dazu beauftragte, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Sie hätte jetzt doch noch so viele schöne Sachen machen können. Zum Beispiel in einen schönen heißen Onsen gehen können. Sie hatte gehört, das neue Bad im Süden wäre sehr geeignet um herrlich zu entspannen. Aber nein, ihr Captain verlangte von ihr, dass sie den Neuen begrüßte. Sehr ungewöhnlich, normalerweise kamen die von selbst zu ihnen und stellten sich vor.

Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine genervte Falte direkt zwischen den Augenbrauen auf dem Nasenrücken. Stattdessen stand sie nun hier und sollte auf so einen Neuankömmling warten. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Haltung fallen und setzte sich auf den Holzboden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich der auch noch verlaufen, wenn er noch immer nicht hier war. So war das doch jedesmal. Diese neuen Burschen wussten einfach nichts und sollten aber in den Kampf raus gegen die Hollows. Kein Wunder, dass es bei ihnen soviele Todesfälle gegeben hatte und sie jetzt dringend neue Leute brauchten. Matsumoto gähnte erneut und stützte einen Ellbogen auf dem Knie auf, während sie das Kinn gelangweilt auf die Hand stütze und den kleinen Jungen beobachtete, der auf das Haus zu kam. Was wollte der denn jetzt von ihr? Wahrscheinlich war er auf der Suche nach seiner Mami, die froh war ihn los zu sein, mit seinen merkwürdigen weißen Haaren. Wobei, so von nahem sah er doch ganz süß aus.

„Na, Kleiner, hast du dich verlaufen?", fragte sie zwinkernd und konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten, ihm nicht unter dem Kinn zu kitzeln. Warum guckte der denn jetzt auf einmal so böse.

„Glaube ich nicht", gab er nach einer Weile zur Antwort.

„Und was treibt dich süßes Kind dann hierher?", fragte sie weiter mit zuckersüßer Stimme und übersah die pulsierende Ader, die auf der Stirn des Jungen vor ihr erschien.

„Ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-KIND!", brachte der Kleine stotternd hervor und wirkte mehr als sauer über diese Bezeichnung.

Matsumoto setzte sich gerade hin. „Was hast du denn? Du bist doch noch ein Kind!"

Der Weißhaarige begann die rechte Faust zu ballen und kämpfte innerlich mit seiner Fassung. Keine Frauen schlagen, alles nur keine Frauen, sagte er sich in Gedanken.

„Am besten verschwindest du von hier, ich habe zu arbeiten und muss hier auf einen unserer neuen Divisionsmitglieder warten. Solltest du immer noch nicht zugeben wollen, dich verlaufen zu haben, dann schlage ich vor, du gehst dort hinten durch das Tor und kommst auf direktem Weg in die Stadt", sagte Matsumoto und zeigte ihm die Richtung. „Wahrscheinlich wartet dort deine Mami, die dich verzweifelt sucht."

Das Kind bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, sondern musterte sie voller Verachtung. „Welche Position hast du in der Division?", fragte er nach.

„Uhm?" Was sollte diese Frage denn jetzt? „Ich bin Vizecaptain, warum interessiert dich das? Du verstehst das sowieso noch nicht."

Anstatt aber zu antworten, wollte der Junge etwas anderes wissen. Er legte eine Hand an die Hüfte und blickte sie durchdringend an. „Könnte es sein, dass euer neues Mitglied Hitsugaya Toushirou heißt?"

„Ja, genau!", kam es fröhlich von Matsumoto. „Du bist ja ein ganz schlaues Bürschen, woher weißt du das denn?"

Erneut dauerte es bis er antwortete, denn seine grünen Augen musterten sie abschätzig. „Ich bin Hitsugaya, Matsumoto!" Er holte unter seiner Kleidung eine kleine Pergamentrolle hervor und übergab sie der völlig sprachlosen Matsumoto.

„Aber... das kann doch gar nicht sein. Du bist nicht älter als... Moment, das haben wir gleich." Sie beugte sich vor, nahm Hitsugayas Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sich ganz genau den Jungen an, der erneut die Fäuste geballt hatte. Die Pergamentrolle vergaß sie dabei völlig.

„Lass. Das. Sein!", zischte Hitsugaya wütend, doch Matsumoto dachte nicht daran.

„Also fünfzehn wäre viel zu alt, nein, eher zwölf. Genau, das ist das richtige Alter. Süße, unschuldige zwölf Jahre alt." Entzückt ließ sie ihn los. „Der richtige Hitsugaya muss ja ein richtiger Witzbold sein, wenn er ein Kind vorschickt, das sich als er selbst ausgeben soll. Ich sehe schon, ich werde den Burschen mögen", sagte Matsumoto und begann zu lachen.

Nun wurde es Hitsugaya zu dumm. Er entriß ihr die Pergamentrolle. „Wo steckt der Captain?", fragte er sauer.

Matsumoto hielt inne und blickte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann nahm sie sein linkes Ohr und zog daran. „Hör mal zu, du drei-Käse-hoch. Wenn du hier respektlos wirst, ist es vorbei mit aller Nettigkeit! Ich mag Kind, aber nur die Lieben!"

Hitsugaya hatte nun genug. Mit einem geübten Griff warf er Matsumoto über die Schulter und in den liebevoll gerechten Steingarten. Anschließend klopfte er sich den Staub von der Kleidung und stieg die Stufen zum Haus hinauf. „Ich gehe jetzt den Captain suchen und lasse mich von ihm einweisen", sagte er beiläufig und sah kein einziges Mal mehr auf die vollkommen fassungslose Matsumoto zurück.

Umständlich raffte sie sich zusammen und blickte zum Hauseingang. Hatte sie dieser kleine Zwerg etwa überrumpelt gehabt?

„Uhm... entschuldigung?", kam eine verlegene Stimmung vom Eingang des Gartens.

Der Vizecaptain drehte sich herum und entdeckte eine verschüchterte Hinamori von der fünften Division. „Oh, hallo!", winkte sie fröhlich.

„Ist Shirou-Chan schon da gewesen?", fragte sie weiterhin sehr zurückhaltend und traute sich nicht weiter auf das Gelände zu treten.

„Shirou-Chan?" Matsumoto stand endlich aus ihrem Kiesbett auf und trat auf das Mädchen zu. „Wer ist denn das?"

„Oh, sein richtiger Name ist Hitsugaya Toushirou. Uhm... er soll heute in eurer Division anfangen", sagte sie und sah dabei Matsumoto nicht an.

Der Vizecaptain beugte sich wissend grinsend vor und blickte der Kleinen ins Gesicht. „Uhhh, sind hier gewisse Gefühle im Spiel?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!", schüttelte Hinamori viel zu schnell den Kopf und verneinte, doch ihre Wangen waren bereits leicht gerötet. „Ich... also ich, ich war nur besorgt, ob er ... ob er es hierher schafft, so allein."

Matsumoto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie sieht dieser Hitsugaya eigentlich aus?"

Hinamori hob die Hand und hielt sie sich unter ihren Hals auf eine gewisse Höhe. „Also, er ist so groß, hat weiße Haare, oh und er guckt oft recht böse in die Welt. Warum er das macht, weiß ich nicht, aber es wirkt, als hätte er ständig schlechte Laune. Davon sollte man sich jedoch nicht täuschen lassen. In Wirklichkeit ist er sehr nett und furchtbar lieb."

Oops, dann war der Kleine also wirklich ihr neuer Mann. „Wie hat er es geschafft bereits die Shinigami Academy zu beenden?"

„Er ist ein Genie", grinste Hinamori. „Er hat mir erzählt, man würde ihn bereits als Child-Genius dort handeln."

Matsumoto massierte sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Das erklärte zumindest ihren Sturz von eben.

„Vizecaptain!", kam ein Squadmitglied aufgeregt um das Haus gelaufen.

Matsumoto drehte sich herum und sah ihn gelangweilt an. Was wollte man denn jetzt schon wieder von ihr? „Der Captain hat eine Besprechung einberufen und jeder aus dem Team soll sich vor dem Büro einfinden", meldete der Mann mit den etwas zu langen braunen Haaren.

„Wann?", war das einzige was den Vizecaptain interessierte.

„Sofort!", sagte er und eilte bereits davon.

Seufzend drehte sie sich Hinamori zu. „Sieht so aus, als würde ich heute einen stressigen Tag haben. Wenn ich deinen ... uhm... Shirou-Chan sehe, sage ich ihm einen Gruß von dir."

„Danke. Ich hoffe er stellt nichts an", sagte sie weiterhin verschüchtert und auch recht besorgt.

„Was sollte der denn schon anstellen?", fragte Matsumoto und wollte befreiend auflachen, dann erinnerte sie sich jedoch an ihren eigenen, wenig angenehmen, Flug. „Okay, vergessen wir das. Ich sollte mich jetzt auf den Weg machen." Sie drehte sich herum und ließ sich extra viel Zeit, während sie bis zu dem großen Trainingsplatz vor das Büro ihres Taichous ging. Wie zu erwarten, war sie die Letzte, die hinzu kam. Ihr Neuzugang stand neben dem Captain etwas erhoben auf der Veranda zum Büro und blickte eisig über die Mitglieder der zehnten Division.

„Endlich, dann sind wir ja vollzählig", sagte der Taichou, als sich Matsumoto zu ihm stellte. „Nun denn, dann möchte ich es kurz und schmerzlos für alle machen. Es wird eine Änderung in der Führung der zehnten Division geben, denn ich habe mich entschlossen den Posten abzugeben", verkündete der Captain seinen Leuten und traf damit Matsumoto eiskalt. Davon hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt. Innerlich begann sie sich schon zu freuen. Wurde sie jetzt Captain?

„Als mein Nachfolger hat man sich für Hitsugaya Toushirou entschieden", sagte der Taichou laut und deutlich und der kleine, weißhaarige Junge trat einen Schritt vor. „Ich möchte, dass ihr alle ihm genauso treu und loyal dient, wie ihr es bei mir getan habt. Und ich hoffe, dass ich in ihm einen würdigen Nachfolger habe. Die anderen aus der Soul Society, die das entschieden haben, sind der Meinung davon und darum vertraue ich auf diese Entscheidung." Mit diesen Worten beendete der alte Taichou seine kurze Rede und wandte sich herum. Er ging in das Büro zurück, dicht gefolgt von Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto war vor Überraschung der Mund aufgeklappt. Während die Divisionsmitglieder alle auf einmal durcheinander zu reden begannen, war sie nicht in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Man hatte sie übergangen! Sie, die hier bereits seit einer halben Ewigkeit Vizecaptain war und der der Job als Taichou mehr als zustand. Nun bekam ihn so ein Knirps, der nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sie in den Dreck zu werfen!

Wütend stapfte sie in das Büro und wollte gerade los schimpfen, sobald sie das Büro betrat, doch der alte Taichou schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und packte ein paar seiner privaten Dinge in einen kleinen Karton.

„Taichou, das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein!" Sie sah mit einem furienartigen Blick auf den regungslosen Hitsugaya, der mehr wie ein Beobachter wirkte, als ein Beteiligter. „Ich bin es, die Eure Nachfolge antreten müsste und warum hört Ihr auf?"

„Ich bin alt, Matsumoto. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich zurück ziehe und andere auch zum Zug kommen lasse. Falls du etwas gegen die Entscheidung über den neuen Taichou hast, dann solltest du ihn im Kampf besiegen und der Posten gehört dir", sagte der alte Mann, mit der Glatze und dem grauen Ziegenbärtchen gelassen. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und übergab ihn an Hitsugaya. „Ich fürchte er wird dir nicht passen, aber bis du einen in deiner Größe hast, sollte es vorübergehend gehen."

Matsumoto kochte innerlich vor Wut. „Ich kann doch nicht gegen ein _Kind_ kämpfen!", sagte sie aufbrausend und zeigte damit auf den weißhaarigen Jungen, der gerade feststellte, dass der Umhang auch vorübergehend nicht gehen würde, da er ständig über den Saum stolpern würde.

„Die Augen können einen oft täuschen", ließ der ehemalige Taichou eine von seinen vielen Weißheiten hören.

„Pfh", bockte Matsumoto rum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde ihn nicht töten, um selbst Captain sein zu können."

„Gut, du hättest es nämlich nicht überlebt", sagte Hitsugaya kalt und ohne Gefühl.

„Bohohohohoho", lachte der alte Mann herzhaft los. „Ich sehe schon, ihr zwei seid bereits jetzt ein perfektes Team." Er legte Hitsugaya die rechte Hand auf die Schulter. „Die zehnte Division der Soul Society gehört jetzt Euch, Hitsugaya-Taichou. Und vielleicht sollte ich Euch noch den kleinen Tipp geben ein Auge auf Euren Vizecaptain zu werfen, der drückt sich gerne vor der Arbeit. Man muss etwas hinter ihr her sein, aber sie ist ein warmherziger Mensch." Er zwinkerte amüsiert Matsumoto zu, packte seine Kiste unter den Arm und verließ zum letzten Mal das Büro.

Der neue Taichou gab es auf sein Kleidungsstück, das ihn als Divisionsoberhaupt auszeichnete, zurechtzurücken, so das es ihm passte. Er warf den Stoff über die Lehne der Couch und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. In einem Ablagenfach befand sich bereits ein ordentlicher Berg an Arbeit, der gemacht werden wollte.

„Nun, Shirou-Chan", begann Matsumoto zuckersüß und hielt nach dem Namen inne, denn im Büro war es auf einmal eiskalt geworden.

Ganz langsam drehte der Junge den Kopf herum und starrte sie mit Augen an, die finsterer nicht hätten sein können. „Es heißt Hitsugaya-Taichou. Niemand nennt mich anders."

„Außer der kleinen Hinamori", kam es wie von selbst über Matsumotos Lippen und erneut war eine Verwandlung bei ihrem neuen Taichou festzustellen. Die Kälte war schneller aus dem Raum gewichen, als überhaupt möglich war und konnte es sein, dass Hitsugaya erötete? War sie hier einer jungen Liebe auf die Spur gekommen?

„Das ist was anderes", nuschelte er leise und griff sofort nach einem Stapel an Unterlagen.

„Oho, das macht mich jetzt neugierig." Schwungvoll hopste Matsumoto auf die Kante des Schreibtisches, wobei ihre Oberweite eine Weile auf und ab wippte, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder fand, schlug die Beine übereinander und zwinkerte ein paar Mal verführerisch mit ihren langen Wimpern. „Erzähl mir doch von dir und Hinamori. Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Seit wann kennt ihr euch? Wie steht ihr zueinander? Warum hofft sie, du würdest keine Dummheiten machen?", begann sie sofort an ihren Fingern ihre Fragen abzuzählen.

Auf Hitsugayas Schläfe begann eine Ader nervös zu pochen und als sein Vizecaptain bei dem neunten Finger angekommen war, fand der sich völlig überrascht auf dem Boden wieder, da Hitsugaya sie von seiner Tischkante geschupst hatte. „Ich habe zu arbeiten! Tu uns beiden bitte den Gefallen und mach es ebenfalls. Das dort ist doch wohl dein Schreibtisch, oder nicht?" Er zeigte auf einen zweiten Tisch im Raum. Hitsugaya packte die andere Hälfte von seinem Stapel und drückte ihn Matsumoto in die Hand. „Geh und sei ruhig!" Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück und begann die Unterlagen weiter zu bearbeiten, während er seine Schläfe massierte. Wo war er hier nur hinein geraten?

Ein wenig beeindruckt von dem Ausbruch, raffte sich Matsumoto auf und schlurfte zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Wenig motiviert starrte sie auf den Stapel Unterlagen. Das würde sie doch niemals alles heute schaffen. Wieso lernten sie sich nicht erst ein wenig kennen, anstatt sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen? Irgendwas lief hier mächtig schief.

Nach einer halben Stunde war es dann völlig aus mit dem Vizecaptain. Sie konnte nicht mehr still sitzen, ihr Nacken tat weh und darüber hinaus tanzten Buchstaben vor ihren Augen Tango. Hitsugaya-Taichou jedoch schien nach wie vor frisch bei der Arbeit und hatte bald den kompletten Papierkram erledigt. Ob er es merken würde, wenn sie ihn unter einem Vorwand aus dem Büro schickte und in der Zwischenzeit etwas von ihren Sachen unter seinen Stapel legte?

„Taichou?"

„Matsumoto?" Er sah noch nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dich bereits auf dem Gelände umgesehen hast? Das ist doch sicherlich noch nicht geschehen. Du könntest jemanden aus der Division fragen, ob er dich überall herumführt. Es ist wichtig für den Captain genau zu wissen, wo sich welche Räumlichkeiten befinden", erörterte Matsumoto ihre Argumente.

„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig", sagte er beiläufig, legte das Formular auf den Stapel der erledigten Arbeit und nahm ein weiteres von dem noch-zu-tun Stapel.

„Oh, doch, das ist nötig!", verkündete Matsumoto mit furchtbar wichtiger Stimme.

Hitsugaya blickte sie genervt an. „Nein, ist es nicht, denn ich habe mich bereits umgesehen!", sagte er mit ernstem Ton.

„Wann?", fragte Matsumoto erstaunt und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Bevor wir uns trafen, erinnerst du dich? Du hast gedacht ich sei ein verirrtes Kind." In seiner Stimme klang ein gewisser Vorwurf mit, der nicht zu überhören war.

Matsumoto grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und stützte die Ellbogen beleidigt auf der Tischplatte auf. Somit verging eine weitere Stunde und Hitsugaya war mit seiner Arbeit fertig, während Matsumoto lediglich drei Formulare in der ganzen Zeit geschafft hatte zu bearbeiten. Der neue Taichou schüttelte über die Faulheit nur den Kopf und verließ das Büro. Er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und wollte sich ein wenig über das Training seiner Division einen Überblick verschaffen, die draußen ihre Techniken mit diversen Kampfübungen zu verbessern versuchten. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Kira vorbeikommen würde. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dieser sich sehr gut mit Matsumoto verstand. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass beide eine Schwäche für Sake hatten und daher war es für ihn ein überaus schockender Anblick beide völlig betrunken im Büro vorzufinden, wo sie Arm in Arm auf der Couch saßen und jeder mit einer Flasche Sake bewaffnet, irgendwelche Lieder zum besten gab. Vollkommen betrunken am frühen Nachmittag. Das war der Moment, wo sich Hitsugaya entschloss, dass dies für den ersten Tag als Taichou der zehnten Division reichen musste. Er brauchte Ruhe, um sich Gegenmaßnahmen für diesen doch recht merkwürdigen Vizecaptain zu überlegen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er es nicht fertig brachte, sie zur Arbeit zu bringen!

ENDE

written: 28. - 30.07.06


End file.
